


Bound and Determined [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to desertport's prompt "Danny has been kidnapped and left chained to a wall" at the <a href="http://dante-s-hell.livejournal.com/203103.html">Hawaii Five-0 Hurt/Comfort Schmoop Comment Fic Meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Determined [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bound and Determined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365581) by [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002). 



> Cover art by Mific! Scroll down for the link.
> 
>  

Length: 00:12:13

File size: 11.6 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BoundandDetermined.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Various Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169166) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
